The Magic Mirror
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: On the other side of the mirror, was a "world where everything is reversed. "Opposite "destinies" that never should've crossed. Akakuro! AU!


Magic Mirror

Once upon a time, there was a very lonely boy. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. Sadly, the boy was ill. His sickness made his legs very weak, causing him pain when he walked. His father and mother rarely saw him, because of the war that was going on outside the kingdom. That caused the boy much pain. He dreamed of the day he and his family could finally be able to play with him. He dreamed of happiness in his empty world.

One day, when he was exploring his house, he found a hidden room. Inside the room was a mirror that looked like it had not been properly clean in years. Using his sleeves, the boy cleaned the mirror. All of a sudden, the image of a red-headed boy flashed across the surface. He claimed himself to be a wizard, who could grant the wishes of the other's. He laughs and then smiles, looking just at Kuroko. Kuroko blinks a few times, but smiles back.

The wheels of fate begin to turn and Kuroko's lonely heart begins to mend. They chatted and laughed with each other in the short moments they shared. Kuroko then asks the boy in the mirror "Is it alright for me to call you my very first friend?" The red headed boy just smiles and nods. They place their hands on the mirror at the same time. It was the other's turn to ask a question. "Can you say my name?" The magic spell is cast.

Kuroko could now touch the other's hand, hear the other's voice. They were both so warm. Kuroko's eyes filled with tears; tears of happiness.

"I really just want, to hold your hand forever now… I was so lonely, by myself; I was waiting for somebody else… For you, your tender touch, right now it's enough…" Kuroko confessed, tears still flowing down his pale cheeks.

The magician granted everything Kuroko's heart desired. He cured the illness he had, so he could walk without pain. The war outside was starting to end, and that meant that his mother and father was able to see him more. The quiet, forgotten room was now filled with laughter.

"You know, I always wanted to be a prince, living in a grand castle… But now with you here, that wish is granted." Kuroko said, smiling at the fond memory. The boy in the mirror's eyes widened. But it turned into a genuine smile. "So please, let this magic last…"

Every time the Kuroko had to go, he always smiled and asked if the magician was going to be there tomorrow. The magician always said yes, and that cheered the other up completely. But, Kuroko usually had sleepless night, blushing at the thought of the magician in the mirror. How long would the magic last? How long did he have left with him? Those were always the final thought before Kuroko fell asleep.

One day, Kuroko made his way to the room again. But this time, it was different. The magician's image was fading away. Kuroko's lonely "dream" starts to revert back to "reality".

"I have to leave now…" The magician says softly.

"Please don't go…" Kuroko begged, tears in his eyes.

"The spell with break if I don't." The other replies, touching the mirror. " I bid you… farewell."

"I beg…_don't go_!" Kuroko shouted, sobbing now.

"I beg you… _don't cry_." The magician said meekly. "On the other side of the mirror is a different world, where our destiny was reversed, and our lives should have never crossed." The magician pauses. "I've just returned whatever you gave me, you tears and your smiles, I'll never forget them… And that's why I beg you," The magician stopped and reached out to the sobbing Kuroko, only to have it blocked by the mirror. " Please don't forget me." Magician disappears.

Kuroko broke down, weeping. "I wish you could have stayed with me right here. Even without magic, I can still feel you near. So please, won't you come and see me?" Kuroko asked the old mirror. But no one was there.

Every day, the boy would come up to the room to polish the mirror. He always hoped to see magician. But he never did come.

Kuroko Tetsuya grew up to be a young, fine man. He became an artist, but a strange one. He would always draw a red headed boy in his pictures. No one knew who he was, and when they asked, he replied, "A friend."

One day, when Kuroko was cleaning, he found a mirror. It looked like it had not been properly clean in years. Using his sleeves, the man cleaned the mirror. All of a sudden, the image of a red-headed boy flashed across the surface.

"Hello, _Tetsuya_." The man said. Even with his back against the mirror, Kuroko knew who it was. He sat down and leaned against it mirror as well. He could feel the warmth from the red head. He managed to stop his tears and reply.

"Hello, _Seijuro."_


End file.
